1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a sunroof deflector that is mounted outside a sealing weather strip of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure of a sunroof deflector which includes hard type first and second deflectors that are accommodated in a deflector bracket, which is disposed between a rainwater drainage portion and a sealing weather strip, to be slidable upward and downward, and may protrude to the outside of an opening portion of a roof panel.
2. Description of Related Art
An opening portion may be formed in a roof panel of a vehicle in order to discharge air inside the vehicle to the outside and allow air outside the vehicle to flow into the vehicle, and a sunroof may be mounted in the opening portion to be openable or closable.
Particularly, recently, a panoramic sunroof, in which most of the roof panel of the vehicle is manufactured using glass, and a part of the roof panel is selectively opened and closed, is being widely used for the purpose of allowing openness and enhancing aesthetic design.
The virtue of this panoramic sunroof allows a large amount of natural sunlight into the vehicle when the vehicle is driven or stopped, and the driver may enjoy driving the vehicle by opening the panoramic sunroof when the vehicle is traveling.
In general, a deflector, which serves to change a direction of wind, which is generated when the vehicle travels, upward to prevent the wind from flowing into the vehicle through the opening portion when the vehicle travels in a state in which the opening portion is opened, is installed at a front side of the opening portion formed in the roof panel.
The deflector is operated in a manner in which the deflector is tilted upward by a separate electrically-powered device or in a manner in which the deflector is tilted upward by elastic force of a spring, which has compressed the deflector, at the same time of opening the sunroof glass.
The aforementioned deflector of the panoramic sunroof is widely classified into an outside type deflector in which a deflector is positioned inside a rainwater drainage portion that is formed outside a sealing weather strip attached to a sunroof frame of the vehicle, and an inside type deflector in which a deflector is positioned in the sealing weather strip.
The outside type deflector may be quickly lifted upward when the sunroof glass is opened, and thus advantageous in blocking drone noise. Further, the outside type deflector is also advantageous in terms of a length at which the sunroof glass is opened, in comparison with the inside type deflector.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a sunroof deflector in the related art which is disposed outside a sealing weather strip has a structure in which a fabric type deflector 4 is accommodated in a rainwater drainage portion 3 that is installed at a front side of a sealing weather strip 2 attached to a sunroof frame 1 of a vehicle, a lower end of the deflector 4 is coupled to a fixing plate 5, and a deflector beam 6 is coupled to an upper end of the deflector 4.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 1B, according to the structure of the sunroof deflector in the related art, since the deflector 4 is accommodated in the rainwater drainage portion 3 disposed outside the sealing weather strip 2, there is a problem in that the fabric type deflector 4 becomes frozen and adhered due to inflow of moisture during cold weather in a state in which the deflector 4 becomes folded, and as a result, the deflector 4 cannot be smoothly tilted upward.
In a case in which a hard type deflector is used instead of the fabric type deflector in order to resolve the aforementioned problem, a deflector having a low height is inevitably mounted due to a limitation of an accommodating space in the sunroof frame, and as a result, there is a problem in that drone noise, which is generated by resonance caused by air inside the vehicle and vibration of air, in a low-frequency range, passing through the opening portion of the sunroof when the vehicle travels at a low or medium speed, is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.